Lost Hope
by Rushie-s2
Summary: I want to escape…I want to hide…but he’ll find me…He won’t leave… …he’s here…I try to run…but he’ll catch me…he won’t go away…he won’t ever leave…no one will believe…no matter what you do...he'll find me...


**My first one-shot please…no flames…be nice and don't judge on my spelling mistakes or grammar or anything! Please…Only nice comments**

**Summery: I want to escape…I want to hide…but he'll find me…He won't leave… …he's here…I try to run…but he'll catch me…he won't go away…he won't ever leave…no one will believe…won't somebody help…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I don't own the song Down by Blink 182! I don't own the Characters but I do own this story…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sit on my bed shivering…he's here…I want to go but he'll just hit me, I can't escape he'll hunt me down, I want to tell some one but he'll just hurt me more, my parents think he's sweet, they'd never believe me if I told them all the horrible things he does…no one believes me, it's his trick.

My parents aren't home…there at work…that's what makes it more scarier…his cold aqua green eyes…pierce through my mind…I hear his foot steps climb…closer to my door, I sit and wait, I can't escape from my room, he'll find me…I can't pretend to be asleep, no way…nothing will stop him, I glance at my window…worth a try,

I jump up to my window lift the lock and pull it up I brush away the curtains and I hear the door knob turn I put my feet up…the door slams open, I'm about to jump out…too late, he grabs me by the waist tightly and throws me on the bed, I shiver…I lie there…tears fill my eyes…I know what comes next…I try to jump off but he just pushes me back, I see his green eyes through his long silver like hair, as it brushes against his face…I shiver in fear, I tear streaming down my face.

"Please Riku don't…" I scream under my breathe…but he doesn't listen, he pulls down my top causing it to break I shiver again, I try to push him away but his to strong, "STOP!" I try to scream but he just blocks my mouth with a hard kiss…I shiver again, I try to pull his long locks but it doesn't hurt him in anyway,

He starts to unbuckle my skirt, but I hit him on the side of his head I hear him him groan then I see his angry eyes again I see his fist come start to me…then everything turns black…

--

I wake sweating and naked on my bed, Riku's gone, it's all over…for now. This always happens, He rapes me then leaves me cold and naked on my bed, I lie there covering my self with the blanket, as I shiver…this happens everyday, he won't leave, no one believes, no one will help, he won't stop…

I get up and get into the shower, as I feel all grimy and dirty.

I get out and dry up and change into my Pajamas, I sit on my bed…crying…tears rolling down my cheeks as I dig my face deeper into my hands…there are some things you get use too…and this is not one of them…he always does this…he wont stop…I can't make him stop…tears stream more and more down my 'now red' cheeks…as I slowly drift to sleep…

--

I wake up…so not ready for another day of school…another day of pretending nothing is wrong…another day of pretending to like Riku…

I get changed into another shirt and skirt, and walked out the front door, a waiting me was a young boy, about the same age with bright blue eyes and cinnamon brown hair which was spiked I stared at him for a minute then rubbed my eyes in shock, and then he disappeared. I just shrugged it off…

I had only walked down about 3 meters until I saw Riku, he was walking towards me with his head swooped down…he hadn't seen me yet, I had the biggest urge to run the other way all the way back home but he would just ask me where the fuck was I today…and I didn't even want to think where that would end up.

I just gulped and continued walking to him with my head swooped down too, I felt to strong hands grab my waist a shiver of fear ran up my spine, as I looked up into deep green eyes for a second until feeling cold hard lips press firmly against mine, I try to pull away but his too strong I want to vomit in his mouth and make him swallow it but…

"So twiddle cakes was sup?" he asks with a deep tone

I stay silent…"just tired"

He grabs my hand and hold it with his in front, and pulls me to school as I drag my self slowly, he seems happy, he stops walking…

"I forgot to mention, I have to go with my friends to the new footy game"

Yes! I yelled in my mind he wont be able to do anything tonight 'to me'.

"…but I'm going after we umm…" then he stopped and continued down the path, My mind dropped…another shiver of fear crawled up my back…

We walked through the school gates as we pulled up to Yuna and Selphie. They waved…I forced my self to bring a smile to my self and force my hand to wave left and right.

"Good morning Ladies" Riku always tries to act polite…

"Hey Riku" they waved "Morning Kairi!" They gave me a hug,

"now I'm very sorry girls but I have to talk to Kairi alone, if you don't mind" he gave them a smile they just sighed and shook there head.

He pulled me over behind the building and pushed me against the wall,

"Why aren't you acting happy? Your making me look bad!" He said screaming at me

"I'm trying…"

"Try harder!" he screamed

I frowned "YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE A LIE ALL MY LIFE!"

He punched me in the forehead which caused my head to rebound on the brick wall behind me…I started to fall but he caught me and pushed me against the wall,

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" he screamed pointing at me, "Now go home…I'll tell the teacher you're away today…"

He walked back to my friends and I just sat there rubbing my head with tears rolling down my cheeks…why does he do this? Why…

I stood up and limped my way home tears streaming down my face…I limped my eyes slowly closing, trying as hard as I can to keep them open…my head hurt so much, I touched the back of my head to feel something gooey I looked at my hand and I saw blood…I fainted landing into strong arms…

--

I woke up in a neat room pretty ordinary…blue walls with a couple of posters with cars on it but…there wasn't clothes scattered everywhere…it was neat I sat up and looked around…this place didn't look like my room…or Riku's…I thought he caught me…

A boy walked in the room…the one I saw earlier today…the cinnamon brown hair and bright shiny blue eyes…

"So you're awake…" He smiled…he came in with a hot chocolate and a wet towel… "here he handed me the hot chocolate, I put it on the banister behind me…

"Are you ok? Your head was bleeding and you fainted…what happened?" He asked…wiping my forehead with the wet towel then placing it behind my head where it felt swollen.

"if I told you…you wouldn't believe me…" I sighed…

"Sure a will…please tell me maybe I can help…" he begged…his beautiful blue eyes really looked like they could…

"Ok…I have a boyfriend" I say the boys face drop "…but I don't love him…every night he rapes me and abuses me…and he won't leave…I pretend to like him…if I don't I get bashed…today he banged my head in a wall…" My eyes filled wit tears "I've tried telling some one but they never believe me because he always acts polite and you would least expect it…" I sobbed…

He put his arm around me to comfort me…he was warm and it felt so nice…much better then the ones that Riku gave me…this guy was kinder and more understanding…I had only met this guy but I liked him already…

"It's alright…I believe you…" He said…

"Thanks…umm…uh…you never did tell me your name"

"Mmm…it's Sora…" He smiled…

"Sweet…mine is Kairi…its really nice of you to help…me…ehh…uh…" I fainted…

--

I opened my eyes…

"What happened?" I asked…

Sora was sitting there reading a book…he smiled "You fainted…"

"Oh" I giggled… I looked at the time…3:30…SHIT! "Sora I have to get home before Riku gets there!" I ran out of his house, and down the path only to bump into Riku…

He grabbed my hair… "ah…" I winched…

"Why were you in that house?" He said pulling my hair harder…

"I…fainted…and he helped me…"

"I don't want you going anywhere near that guy do you hear me?" I stayed silent, he pulled my hair harder "DO YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled…

And arm came and smacked down at the back of Riku's neck causing him to pass out…I caught him as he fell…

Standing behind the position where he used to stand was Sora…"Sorry Kairi…but I couldn't stand letting him do that to you…" He said.

"Crap…when he comes to, I'm going to be in so much bull!" I sighed…I saw Sora's face drop…I walked over to him and gave him a hug… "Thanks"

Sora smiled "No probs…"

I pulled away… "What are we going to do about Riku…when he wakes up I'm going to be in so much trouble…" I sobbed

"Don't worry about him for now…" Sora rubbed his hand along my back in a comforting manner.

--

We were now sitting in Sora's living room, Riku still hadn't awoken…he was still lying there on the couch. I stared at him in fear, half scared to death he'll wake up…and half scared to death what he'll do** when** he wakes up…

"What are we going to do about him…he won't stop…but he won't go away ether…I'm so sorry for you Kairi…what's the worst thing he's done"

I sighed "He once threatened to slice my neck if I told anyone what he does to me…"

Sora's eyes were wide open… "I'm…I'm so sorry…we have to get rid of Riku…"

"But…how…Where ever I go…he'll find me"

Sora glanced at the sleeping Riku… "I have a plan…" He leaned closer to my ear and started whispering…

He pulled away…we both glanced as Riku as he twitched and his eyes slowly opened…

"What the Fuck is going on in here?" Riku said getting up, "You!" He pointed to Sora…he walked up to him picking up a round vase ready to chuck it at his head…I ran up behind him and stabbed him in the arm with a fork…**(A.N: FORKS! LOL oh and please don't ask a question where she got it from and how she ran up behind him…) **

He dropped the vase which fell silently to the ground…He winched in pain "Aaagghhhh!" he screamed, he looked at me and grabbed my hair "You son of a b-" He fell to the ground…

Sora stood behind him as little shards of broken pieces of the black vase lay on the floor…he glanced up at me…I ran up to him and gave him a hug…my hero…he pulled away "We need to get rid of him…"he sighed… I nodded

We dumped the body in the backseat of the car and hopped in the car as Sora drove gently on the road…up a long dusty abandoned road…I fiddled with my fingers on my lap…I can't believe I'm doing this…I mean I know Riku deserves it but that doesn't mean we can do this…

I clenched my hands tightly together and grinded my teeth…Sora put his free hand on top of mine…"It's ok…chill" he said trying to calm me down…it wasn't working…the rain dropped heavily on the roof…

He drove up a steep hill…all mud sprayed on the side of the car…I heard it splash as the car struggled up the muddy hill. I twiddled with my fingers bending them and biting my nails…

_The drops of rain they fall all over __This awkward silence makes me crazy _

_The glow inside burns light upon her_

The car stopped parked onto of the muddy hill I stepped out as my shoes dipped into the soggy mud it sank in. I pulled it out with a bit of effort…I walked to the back of the car where Sora was now…He gave me a soft peck on the cheek…I felt safe with him…

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me__(this can't be the end) __Tidal waves they rip right through me __Tears from eyes worn cold and sad _

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

We opened the boot of the car, to our luck Riku was still passed out…Sora lifted his head and shoulders I grabbed his legs…I can't believe it…I can't believe I'm doing this… Sora counted "one…two…three" I let go of his legs and Sora let go of his head.

_Down down down down __Down down down down __Down down down down _

_Down down down down_

Riku went rolling down the muddy hill…mud flicking on his face and body…he hit sum jagged rocks on the way down, he fell with a _thump_ right at the bottom.

_(It gets me so) __Down down down down __Down down down down __Down down down down __Down down down down __(It gets me so)_

The mud rolled over his body burying his legs as his face floated over the mud…his face with scars…all covered in mud it was very hard to see him…I watched him until I was ready to go.

_Your vows of silence fall all over __The look in your eyes makes me crazy __I feel the darkness break upon her __I'll take you over if you let me __(You did this) _

I can't believe I just threw my boyfriend of a hill, let him roll threw the mud, hit some jagged, sharp rocks, scar his face and then leave him there…I was still scared…I bit my nails…

_Tidal waves they rip right through me __Tears from eyes worn cold and sad _

_Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

Sora put his hand on mine again as we drove for about another 40 minutes back. I felt safe…but still scared…

_Down down down down __Down down down down __Down down down down __Down down down down _

_(It gets me so)_

ARRGGHHH!!!! This stupid radio is driving me crazy! I switched it off and there was silence in the car…I stared out the window thinking of the guilt and horrible things that will come…soon…

--

We finally got to my house…I was still scared of Riku…for many reasons…I bit my nails again and twiddled with my fingers and just stared out the groud as I entered my home…Sora followed after…

I sat on the couch as Sora locked the door…I rested my chin on my arm…I sighed I was so scared…my legs shook as I shivered…

Sora placed his hand on my shoulder…"Calm down Kairi…he's gone" He gave me a hug…I pulled away…

"Sora…"

"Mhm…"

KNOCK KNOCK

There was someone at the door…

"Remember what I said before…" my voice was filled with fear…

"what…"

"he will always find me…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello…It's me Angel-Shellz **

**This is a one-shot but if any reviewers have requested me to continue then I shall…but only if people will be willing to read it…**

**Sad huh…I mean for Kairi…oh and that you guys have to deal with an ending like this…you guys hate it…but I love it sorry for being mean but…life works in mysterious ways! **

**Ok well Please R&R I hope you like this story! **

**BIZZ!!**

**Angel-Shellz**


End file.
